When you love someone
by hot-chick down under
Summary: cameron returns and the tensions between her and House sour, she claims she has moved on but her sister Trisha thinks differently as she she is placed dead smack in the midddle.What is a street fighter suppose to do? some chameron Huddy Wuddy Reviews
1. Horrid day to remember

**When you love someone**

I do not own House all but if I did House and Cameron will be together by now

It had been several months since House's team left him and even though he refuses to openly admit it he was hurting and most of all he was lonely. Yeah sure the positions were easily filled but it wasn't the same, the vibe wasn't the same...he wasn't the same. Wilson kept on singing his ear about how much of a fool he was to not only fire Chase and letting Foreman go but for letting Cameron walk away from him. There was no denying it, he had feelings for Cameron but being typical House, he fought with everything he had in order to push down those growing feelings and used every single harsh word in the book that he could think of but it still didn't break her. But the final straw came when he made an insulting remark about her husband that finally made something within her snap and she handed in her resignation and decided to try having a relationship with Chase which was going stronger than ever before. The last he had heard of them was that they had moved in together and recently Cameron caught up with her adopted sister Trisha who recently had retired from the CIA but still was the head street fighter of New Jersey and worked with the police on murder cases, he had heard of her name all over the streets but never believed that she was the adopted sister of Cameron and was eager to meet her because he was sure that through her he would be able to solve the puzzle of Alison Cameron. Cameron was returning to the hospital.

Alison Cameron couldn't be happier she was in a successful relationship and Trisha had finally retired from such a dangerous lifestyle and living with her. She still wasn't happy with Trisha still hanging on to her title as the head street fighter of New Jersey, she had dominated the streets for 19 years why couldn't she just quit while she was ahead, and she was a very stubborn woman. But beggars couldn't be choosers and so she just accepted it. Cameron had accepted a job offer from Cuddy as head of Immunology and even put her on the medical board because of her newfound backbone. Cameron wouldn't admit it but her new found strength came from Trisha, she was the one who encouraged her to give it a go with Chase, to move on from House and to find Happiness in her life, something that she never had in her life. Trisha even though she wasn't biologically related to her was her sister in both heart and soul and she knew that if she ever lost her she would without a doubt fall apart. Trisha and Chase was without a doubt her solid foundation and Trisha was the one who gave the will to carry on and when she needed to be protected from the storm or when she was going to fall apart she was there. Trisha was her guide in life.

Trisha always kept a close eye on Cameron and Chase and continued to watch over them and continued to guide them. She was happy for Cameron and the best thing she loved about Chase was that he was Australian, _thank god_ she thought to herself. Trisha was Australian herself born and raised well until she was about two years of age and then they moved to Washington when her father accepted a job as an agent for the CIA and her mother worked alongside of him but tragedy struck when they were attacked and both parents died trying to protect her...she was only 6 years of age and for a while blamed herself for the death of her parents. But soon that guilt and sadness turned to anger and a desire for revenge, but being on the streets taught her that fighting in anger and for revenge was not the answer. She followed in her parents footsteps and became the CIA's top agent and she had vowed to lead the street fighters with confidence and to show honour and respect. She took a vow to fight for order, justice and peace, she treated every single street fighter with the equality and fairness that they deserved and together all of them were an unstoppable force who protected the streets night after night, putting their lives on the line in order to save the lives of many and that was something that Trisha was very proud of. Of cause that didn't mean that she and the gang didn't have fun in between, they loved to sing and dance and spend time just talking until the late hours of the night. Every Saturday night all of the street fighters met up and had a dance off...it was sort of their way of relaxing. Trisha played as well, her favourite instruments being the piano and the guitar and there was the fact she was an excellent singer. That came from her mother. Cameron who had a great singing voice as well usually joined in the fun while Chase hopped in a dance now again but not before learning how to dance like a true street fighter. It took a lot of time and falling flat on his face was something that Trisha and the gang found amusing. But on the serious side of things, Trisha and the gang risked everything in order to make sure that chase and Cameron were safe from any danger because in the back of her mind she knew that there will come a day where she won't return from the streets and people will come after her but then again there was always someone after her and Cameron due to jealousy and a desire to become the new head street fighter. Trisha loved her sister that much that she would even sacrifice herself for her and that was a vow she was going to stick too; she was a woman of her word. Trisha and Cameron had been through everything together, from the very first time they saw each other at the orphanage in Chicago a strong and unbreakable bond had formed between the two of them, Cameron was 8 at the time and she was 7 and she was already becoming a dominant and confident leader. Cameron begged her parents to adopt her and so they did and the two had been inseparable ever since, when she started fighting on the streets at the age of 10 Cameron always stayed up late and mended her wounds, Trisha always told her that she would become a doctor and she was right. When she became a CIA agent at the age of 19 every time she walked out the door at night Cameron would always stare at the window hoping and praying that she would return home safe and well, she hated it when she saw Trisha walk out that door either on a mission or going on her usual street patrol with the gang but she had faith in Trisha and Cameron knew in her heart that Trisha had faith in her and Cameron believed that she had a spiritual connection with Trisha that could never be broken. Cameron was never the type to believe in that sort of stuff but Trisha was the one person in her life that she truly believed she had a spiritual connection with and even though one of these days, Trisha won't be able to cheat death like she has done in the past she will always be there in her mind and heart, continuing to guide her in death as she does so well in life.

"Well I'm off, wish me luck on my first day" said Cameron

"Good luck sweetheart" replied Chase as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Chase had gone on to get a job in Princeton General as Head Intensivist. Trisha came out with one of her closest friends Alisa who happened to be her right hand woman who was Trisha's eyes and ears and she and Joel got the daily information from the streets and sent a daily report to her, there was nothing that didn't went on in New Jersey that she didn't know about it, just because they were responsible for the safety of the people and to keep order and justice doesn't mean street fighters didn't love their juicy gossip.

"You ready Ally cat, I got to drop of Alisa to Joel's place before I head to the police station" said Trisha

"All ready"

"That's a girl; let's go see you tonight for dinner Chase"

"See ya"

The streets of New Jersey was calm today which didn't surprise Trisha all street fighters slept during the day and stayed up all night, she should know she was the leader, but today after her daily check in with Tritter (the annoying pain in the ass) she was going to hit the shops with Serena a fellow street fighter. Something was swimming in her mind, when Alisa checked in with her daily report she told her that House was sleeping with Cuddy and poor Wilson was kept in the dark and he had strong feelings for Cuddy and Trisha felt her heart break for Wilson and wondered to herself why would someone do that to their best friend? She knew about Cuddy's desire to have a child, House's run in with the law, the kiss between Cameron and House, House and Cameron's date (which made Trisha's blood boil), how chase and Cameron got together and the day Cameron's heart was shattered by House's harsh words. She knew a lot that was happening around Princeton Plainsbro Teaching Hospital that was because either her spies went in and gave her information or Cameron told her. That's how she knew of House's and Cameron's history. She remembered it all too well.

After Cameron told her that she was going to be working under Dr. Gregory House she joked that either she was going to fall in love with him or she was going to get crushed by him, she knew one of the outcomes was going to happen but she had no idea that both would happen at the same time. Trisha moved to New Jersey with her and lived four streets down from her (according to her mother's will she had a house there). Every night they would talk but one night when they caught up for drinks and Cameron revealed to her that she had feelings for House her face was suddenly drained from all colour and asked her if she was serious and warned her that she would get crushed and she was right. When their date came Trisha got a phone call from Cameron and she was sobbing into the phone, she right away knew that House had shattered her heart and spent the whole night cradling her into her arms as she let the tears fall, the same way she comforted her when her husband, mother and best friend died and she thought to herself _will this girl ever get any happiness in her life or will she be trapped in this spell of misery and sadness for all of eternity?_ When Cameron told her of Stacy and Alisa confirmed that House had slept with Stacy and she was going to leave Mark for him she just shook it off, didn't really care but she definitely had fun blackmailing Stacy after that, even to this day she dangles her affair with House over her head. When Cameron told her that she kissed House for a blood sample she laughed and asked her if he was a good kisser and when she saw Cameron sigh a very deep sigh she knew she was never going to get over House. When Cameron told her about everything that had happened between her and Chase and House's constant taunts she became fed up and started to encourage Cameron to get away from House and start a new beginning. When House insulted Cameron about her husband and her uncle she just wanted to burst in there and beat the living daylights out of him but restrained herself remembering what the streets have taught her and that was to never attack in anger or when running high with emotion or you could end up dead. When Cameron told her that she handed in her resignation and started a relationship with Chase and finally introduced her to him she immediately approved and that night they celebrated with Chase and Cameron dancing to Trisha playing Phil Collin's song "One more night" on the Piano while singing and a splendid dinner. That night was the night that Trisha decided to herself that she should retire from the CIA and she did just that. She saw how Cameron became more happier and confident of herself and as her relationship with Chase grew stronger she watched over them. They finally had some happiness in their life.

As Trisha snapped out of her thoughts, Cameron was singing to Bryan Adam's song "Here I Am" again one of Trisha's favourites. Both had the same taste in music and had a variety and if you went into the house that all three of them shared you would see that there was a library full of Cds and DVDs. Trisha became worried, her mind was constantly nagging at her that this new found happiness that Cameron has will not last and that it will all go flying out the window the minute she stepped into that dreaded place. They pulled up at the hospital, that was when Trisha figured she better tell Cameron about the daily report before she heard it from one of those damn gossiping nurses, sometimes she just wanted to go off at them for being such bludgers.

"Ally cat, there is something I've got to tell you about the daily report I got from Alisa"

"Sure shoot"

"House has being sleeping with Cuddy and Wilson who has feelings for Cuddy and he's been dating her; he's been kept in the dark apparently"

"Oh my god, poor Wilson, what sort of a friend is House?" asked Cameron

"So you ok about this?"

"Yeah, I've moved on, I just feel sorry for Wilson, I would tell him but I'm not going to get involved, but if I catch House and Cuddy going at it in the janitor's closet and Wilson becomes suspicious and starts asking questions I'm not going to hesitate giving him answers"

"Just don't do anything stupid, you've got a good thing going on with Chase, don't ruin it now"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but you and House have a history and that can't be ignored and there is the fact that unresolved feelings that happens to be strong will always come back out no matter how hard you try to fight it"

"I know, but I am assuring you it's not going to happen"

And with that Cameron got out of the car and started walking up the steps, on the outside she looked cool, feisty, confident and happy but on the inside her heart was breaking and Trisha sensed it. Her senses and instincts brought out a huge red light.

"Oh Crap, I better go in just in case something happens and she falls apart...again"

In the hospital Cuddy was waiting and both women shared a friendly hugged just as Trisha stepped in.

"This must be Trisha" said Cuddy extending her hand

"Sure is, a pleasure" said Trisha shaking her hand

"Wow, someone with manners"

"My parents raised me well"

"And I agree with you"

When both women got inside her office Cuddy explained everything and told her that on some occasions she will be working with House and Trisha physically smacked her forehead.

"What's wrong, don't like House?"

"Like him? Hate him" replied Trisha in a bitter voice

"Trisha!!" yelled Cameron hitting Trisha on the arm.

"Just saying what's on my mind, freedom of speech"

"Wise words" replied Cuddy with a laugh

Cuddy got out of her chair and pushed back her hair revealing a hick on her neck which sent Trisha's Cameron senses into overdrive, out of the corner of her eye she saw Cameron's nails clutch the armrest vigour sly. _"I've moved on my ass"_ thought Trisha to herself and she gently put her hand over Cameron's and gave her an assuring look that made Cameron calmer. Cuddy handed her the papers and once again they hugged and agreed to catch up for lunch later on, Trisha jumped in saying that lunch was on her, she didn't trust Cameron alone with a woman that House was sleeping with, it was like seeing a walking volcano before eruption trying to stop the lava from coming out.

House was having fun spying on Cameron and Trisha as they walked out of the Cuddy's office talking; taking that as his cue he slipped into Cuddy's office to have another delicious rendevenous. Trisha and Cameron pretended to not notice but the minute he went in, Cameron went and brought back Wilson saying that Cuddy wanted to see him along with her while Trisha went to the bathroom to patch up her ruined jeans. That was when all hell broke loose and Trisha heard the yelling and shouting outside the bathroom.

"Oh shit what now?"

She came out of the bathroom only to find Wilson yelling at cuddy who had tears coming down her eyes and House with a couple of bruises forming on his face while Cameron stood away from the yelling and crying trio smirking and giving an evil glint to Trisha, saying that she got her revenge while everyone in the hospital watched the showdown from doctors to nurses to patients right down to the janitor.

"Oh Man, why me?!


	2. Peacekeeper is my middle name

**Peacekeeper is my middle name**

Trisha couldn't believe what she was seeing, it shocked her and she thought her life was more complicated. It then dawned on her that this showdown had attracted quite a crowd...all with shocked faces. Trisha's face turned white as she realised that no one knew about House and Cuddy or Wilson.

"Damn it" whispered Trisha to herself "I am such an idiot for trusting that stupid girl!"

Alisa and Joel came running into the hospital, looking like they had something to tell her when they stopped and gave an _oh man we're too late_ kind of look.

Trisha acted quickly and went in between House and Wilson who were ripping each other apart while Cuddy with tears streaming down their eyes begged for them to stop while at the same time trying to zip up her skirt and button her blouse.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND!" yelled Wilson

"IT WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND AND NOTHING MORE!" yelled House

"YEAH RIGHT, CAMERON AND I JUST HAPPENED TO WALK IN AND SEE THE TWO OF YOU GOING AT IT AND YOU CLAIM THAT IT IS NOTHING?

YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!!" yelled Wilson taking another hit at House.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE BOTH GOING BEHIND MY BACK AND SCREWING EACHOTHER LIKE CRAZY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!"

"IT JUST HAPPENED" cried out Cuddy

"Whoa, whoa, hold it man" said Joel who held Wilson down

"Calm down, you're making fools of yourselves" said Trisha

House tried to swing a punch at Wilson when Trisha quickly turned around and grabbed hold of his arm spinning him around and holding him down on the nurses' station.

"Ow let go of my arm!!"

"Alright, clam down I don't want to hurt you but you gave me no choice, I will only let you go if you promise that you will calm down and not hurt anyone, you're giving something for everyone to talk about" said Trisha.

"Alright"

And with that Trisha let go of him and went over to check on Cuddy who was still sobbing.

"You ok?" asked a very concerned Trisha.

"Hey man, you're not a bad fighter" said Joel as he let go of Wilson's arm.

"Joel, not now, this is a serious situation" said Alisa

"Thanks but I'll be fine" said Wilson

"Wilson wait!" yelled Cuddy

"No, Lisa we're through go off with House for all I care but I don't want anything to do with you, see you around"

Wilson stormed out of the hospital doors while Cuddy fell to the ground on her knees and whispered "But I love you, it was a mistake"

Trisha, Joel and Alisa gave each other sympathetic looks and Alisa comforted Cuddy.

"Hey, it's ok I'm sure he didn't mean it, you'll work it out, just wait until everything cools down"

"No, you saw how hurt he was, I'm sorry you are?"

"Name is Alisa, friends of Trisha and Cameron, now come on cheer up, Joel and I will take you home and I'll fix you a nice cup of coffee. Would you like that? Asked Alisa.

"I would, thankyou"

"Well then grab your stuff and we'll get going" replied Joel.

"We'll see you tonight Trisha" both said in unison.

"Yeah get going" said Trisha

Trisha shot a glare at Cameron that sent daggers and Cameron's smirk had now change into guilt and House had a feeling that Cameron took Wilson into Cuddy's office but how did she know about him and cuddy?

Then it hit him, Trisha was the head street fighter and knew everything that was going on and must had made the mistake of telling her. She had got her revenge from the time she and Chase were caught by him in the janitors closet...she had changed. House as quickly as he could turned on his heel forgot about his belongings and dashed out of the hospital, very eager to get home and help himself to a bottle of scotch...he was so getting smashed tonight.

Trisha was fuming, she felt like she wanted to kill Cameron, even though she loved her sister there were times she could only stand her as a human being. She leaves her for one minute to go to the bathroom to patch up her jeans and what happens, she grabs Wilson and catches House and Cuddy making out like a pair of teenagers which starts a major fight that will have all of New Jersey talking for months!!!

"YOU!" yelled Trisha, pointing at Cameron.

"You're coming with me!" said Trisha whose face was turning bright red.

Trisha stormed out of the hospital with her fists clenched ever so tightly, if Cameron didn't have anything to worry about, oh boy did she have something to worry about now.

Cameron slowly walked out of the hospital, very scared to face a very angry Trisha, she knew she had done the wrong thing and had broken her trust now she was going to pay for it.

"COME ON, HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" yelled Trisha

Cameron nodded sadly and got into the car and sped off home, Trisha had to find some sort of tune to listen to so she put Nelly Furtado's "Maneater" on. The ride home was very quiet with Cameron staring out the window and Trisha listening to the music trying to calm her temper down. Once home Trisha slammed the door and she was off.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!??!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID TODAY!!"

"I know" sighed Cameron

"When I said don't do anything stupid, did I mean wait until I'm in the bathroom and until house is in the office and then grab Wilson and start up a fight? NO I mean for you to do NOTHING AT ALL!!!! Shouted a fuming Trisha, she looked like she was about to tear down the house but what she didn't realise was that Chase was home and listening in to the conversation.

"I just wanted payback for what House did to me and Chase, I was still angry with him"

"SO WHAT?!?!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE OVER HIM, I'VE MOVED ON MY ASS, YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH HOUSE OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID TODAY!!!"

"I AM NOT!!!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL, YOU'VE DONE THAT TWO TIMES TODAY!!"

"DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENSES OF YOUR ACTIONS AND HOW IT WILL EFFECT EVERYBODY? NO YOU JUST HAD TO GET JEALOUS OVER HOUSE'S RELATIONSHIP WITH CUDDY AND RUIN THINGS, IS THAT A MORAL THING TO DO? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!" Ranted Trisha

"YOU HAVE A GOOD THING WITH CHASE AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE THIS, THANK GOD CHASE ISN'T HOME OTHERWISE YOU WOULD LOOSE HIM BECAUSE OF YOUR FEELINGS FOR HOUSE!!!"

"I'M OVER HOUSE, I JUST WANTED REVENGE"

"BULLSHIT, IF YOU WERE OVER HOUSE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING SO JUVINILE , YOU WOULD HAVE JUST SHRUGGED AND MOVED ON WITH YOUR DAILY ACTIVITIES BUT NO YOU HAD TO LET WILSON CATCH HOUSE AND CUDDY GOING AT IT, THAT'S THE VERY LAST TIME I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING FROM THE STREETS!!!"

Then they heard a footstep and both Trisha and Cameron turned around only to see Chase, full of anger and hatred in his eyes, he had heard everything, how could he have been so stupid to believe that Cameron was over House?

"You are such a liar Cameron" said a very bitter Chase

"No Chase, it's not what you think"

"Oh is isnt't?, Trisha doesn't seem to think so, she's fuming and I wonder why oh yeah because she saw you do those things today, I'm going out and don't wait up for me!!!" yelled Chase

"Sorry Trisha" replied Chase.

"Your right, I'm not happy with her either"

And with that Chase slammed the door and sped off.

"Well, I hope you're happy because you have lost every chance at happiness, I don't know why I even both anymore, why was I raised with such an idiot for a sister, I hope you are proud of yourself, I'm hitting the streets, don't wait up for me" And with that she too slammed the door.

Cameron, now had tears streaming down her eyes, she blew it...again, why doesn't she ever listen to Trisha? She knew she was right, she wasn't over House.

Slowly Cameron got dressed and climbed into bed, curling into a fetal position, letting the tears fall but this time Trisha was there to comfort her. What had she done?

Back at Joel's house, Trisha, Serena, Joel and Alisa was talking about the incident while sipping their hot chocolate.

"So how's Cuddy?" asked Trisha

"I've never seen a woman cry so much over a guy before, took her 4 hours to calm down" replied Alisa

"I've had worse" replied Trisha remembering all the times Cameron had cried.

"You've got to admit it though it was a good fight" said Joel

"Yeah, who would have thought that a cripple could fight so well" said Serena.

"I'm so sorry, Trisha that I didn't tell you about everyone in the hospital not knowing otherwise you wouldn't have told Alison" said Alisa.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should've known that Cameron was not over House and I should've known she was going to act this way, my senses went into overdrive and I ignored it. I should've known better than to trust her"

"Hey now what's done is done, there is nothing we can do about it now. We have to try and sort it out" said Serena.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Trisha.

"By talking to them and get the lowdown, try to get them to talk it out" replied Serena.

"That would work with Wilson and Cuddy, but certainly not with the issue between House, Cameron and Chase" replied Trisha.

"Trish has a point, too much has happened between the three of them, it's either one will get the girl and the other one won't or Cameron and Chase work things out or Cameron dumps Chase or vice versa and comes to House and he would either accept her into his heart and try a relationship or he would reject her and crush her all over again" said Joel

"Then I guess nobody wins" said Alisa

"Don't worry, it will work out one way or the other, but we can't do anything for tonight and tomorrow we will wait until the dust settles and go on from there" said Serena

"That sounds like a plan" replied Joel

Who knows maybe House just needs a little push" said Alisa.

"A push, you mean a shove" laughed Trisha.

Maybe, it will work out on its own" said Joel.

Trisha, Serena and Alisa gave Joel a puzzled look.

"Well think about it, there is a lot of sexual tension between House and Alison, it will get too much and they will end up resolving that sexual tension and she might dump chase after discussing it in the morning, if you know what I mean, these things always happen"

"This is not some Hollywood movie, this is reality" said Trisha

"Well sometimes it happens, just wait and see" said Alisa

After several cups of hot chocolate they decided to call it a night, Trisha not in the mood to go home to a weeping Cameron decided to spend the night with Joel and Alisa while Serena went home. Trisha couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about today's events and the discussion that she and the gang had. She stared at the ceiling with a dozen thoughts running through her head, maybe things will work out between her and Chase but even if it did there will still be that sexual tension between Cameron and House and she knew that they will give in and someone will get hurt, it was a matter of when. Before sleep overtook her already exhausted frame one question formed in her mind.

_Will this ever end?_


	3. Every which way but loose

**Sorry for the delay. Homework really gets to you. Here is the next chapter**.

**Every Which way but loose**

The sun rays glistened through the glass windows of Alisa's guestroom and Trisha's eyes slowly fluttered open. This was the only night where she actually got through the night without listening to Cameron's cries of sorrow. She got up slowly, changing in to a pair of black jeans, her favourite black leather boots, a tight "Rebel" shirt and a small tight leather jacket. Trisha decided to ditch the bling today because diamonds don't really match street fighting outfits. Trisha shuffled through the kitchen, out of Alisa, Joel, Serena and herself, she was both the early bird and the night owl which amazed everyone.

Trisha was a great cook, anything you wanted you got it. Trisha stormed the room doing her thing and it wasn't long until the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, hot chips, melted cheese on toast and spring rolls filled the nostrils of Joel and Alisa. Just as Trisha was putting down the different types of Coffees Alisa and Joel flew into the kitchen and Serena flew through the door.

"Woah, settle down the food won't run" said Trisha

"We know, but dude your cooking is irresistible" replied Joel who was stuffing his face.

"Did you call Alison?" asked Serena who was sipping on her Cappuccino.

"Nah, couldn't be bothered besides she would be at work by now" replied Trisha.

"Don't bet on that" replied Alisa.

"Why?"

"Grace called me and reported to me that while she was in the hospital today the whole hospital was gossiping about what happened yesterday between Wilson, Cuddy and House. Cuddy didn't show up for work, Cameron called in sick, House came in with a major hangover and he and Wilson are not talking to each other, this is really bad" said Alisa

"Cameron really has gone and done it now" said Joel

"Man what did I do to deserve this?" asked Trisha.

"It's not your fault Trish, look you are very good at solving these types of problems, you'll figure it out and besides you're the wise one" said Serena

After breakfast the group decided to split and take their daily morning patrols through the streets of New Jersey, all was clear for now.

Alison Cameron didn't feel like going to work today, her body was drained from crying all night, so she called in work and said she had a dose of the flu, she knew it was Chase's day off and she really wanted to make things right between them. She knew she was in the wrong for doing what she did but hey it was sweet, sweet revenge. She got up to find Chase sitting at the bedside with a cup of strong coffee, he actually came home that night but slept on the couch. Chase even though was angry at Cameron for doing what she did, he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt and work this out. He had to admit it though her plan to give House a dose of his own medicine and humiliating him in front of the whole entire hospital was pure genius, if only he was there to see it.

"Morning" said Cameron

"How did you sleep love?" asked Chase

"Not so good, I feel very bad about what happened"

"Hey, It's ok I want to work this out with you and even though what you did was wrong it was good to know that House finally got what was coming to him"

"What about the things that Trish said?"

"Well, it's not like you're cheating on me with him, yes I know that you have feelings for him and they don't go away after only a few months, these things will take time and I'm willing to give you that"

Tears came down her eyes, he had given her another chance and that's what she needed. She and Chase then shared a passionate kiss that would only last for a few seconds when Trisha came through the door.

"Alison, Chase?"

"In here Trish" replied Cameron

"You work things out?"

"Yeah we did"

"Thank God"

"What are you going to do about Wilson, Cuddy and House?"

"Well Ally, you have done a very fine job, House came in with a hangover, Cuddy didn't show up to work , Wilson and House's friendship is hanging on by a thread and the not only the hospital but the whole of New Jersey is gossiping about it."

"I feel rotten, I should confess and apologise"

"Oh no" replied Chase

"That's not a good idea, on a number of levels. One Cuddy would fire you, Wilson would never speak to you again and House will forever hate you, best to not say anything" said Trisha.

"She's right, besides let them feel what it's like to be humiliated and have their world torn to shreds, calls for good entertainment" said Chase

"Now Chase we can't do that, never take pleasure in one's pain no matter how much they deserve it, we caused the problem therefore we have to fix it"

"Are you serious?" asked Chase

"How"

"I'm going to get the lowdown from Cuddy and Wilson and see if I can talk sense into them, House well he knows about me he'll be useless to talk to but it's worth a try"

"Sounds good" replied Cameron.

"You better get some more sleep, you look like hell."

Meanwhile the hospital was talking about the incident, nurses whispered, Doctors discussed it and patients laughed about it. As House staggered through the hospital, everyone started pointing, laughing and talking about it. Wilson was getting quite a bit to. People gave him pitiful looks, people whispered behind him and people gave him condolences. House felt like crap, whenever he saw Wilson he just stormed past him with his head down.

It was without a doubt, Dr Gregory House was the laughing stock of New Jersey.

The one person he blamed for this was Cameron she somehow got hold of Trisha's information about him and Cuddy and got Wilson to catch them on purpose. It was also Trisha's fault for telling her but he didn't blame her she was her sister and she thought she could trust her. His blood boiled, how dare she pull this stunt, he now hated her so much that he was willing to destroy everything she loved but there was just one problem. Trisha and the Street fighters of New Jersey, they dominated the streets, controlled every single situation, watched people liked hawks and Trisha well she was very famous for beating confessions out of criminals, he wouldn't dare cross her path otherwise she would be the last person on Earth that he would ever see. So he would use the same trick on her that she used on him and cuddy, seduce her, use her to get his pleasure, make her believe that he loves her and then make sure that Chase catches them in the hospital and when she looses him she will crawl back to him and then will he slam her down and tell her that it meant nothing to him and completely shatter her world that it wouldn't be worth living for. Little did he know that these choices and events will take the life of someone close to Cameron and he will live to regret the decision for the rest of his life. If only he knew.

Trisha stepped into the hospital only to be greeted with stares and smiles, people admired this woman, they knew all about her and most of them applauded her for her quick thinking. This however did not please Trisha, not one little bit. She hated being the centre of attention. Wilson then bumped into Trisha.

"Oh sorry, you must be Trisha, Cameron's sister pleasure and an honour to meet you"

"Likewise"

"I just wanted to say thanks to you and Joel for stopping us before we did something that we would have regretted"

"Hey, it's my job, you think we can go inside your office to talk in private"

"This is about Cuddy and House eh?" said Wilson looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, you got to get this sorted out and patch things up with Cuddy"

"Ok wise owl" smiled Wilson

"That's my middle name" smirked Trisha

Trisha and Wilson stepped inside his office and Wilson locked the door.

"Well I don't have anything to say to her, I hate her"

"No you don't, you love her"

"I'm not a very good liar aren't I?"

"Well you are to any other normal person but not to me I know too much about human nature"

"What can I say to her?"

"I honestly believe you should express to her what is in your heart, give her a chance to explain things, I'm sure it was just a mistake."

"Then why did she go to him over and over again?"

"I guess she got addicted, it's been a long time since she was sexually intimate with anyone and with you working all the time I guess she got lonely. You have to understand that. After you left Cuddy sank to her knees and said "I love you" you can ask Joel and Alisa they heard it as well. When Alisa took her home she said Cuddy was crying for four hours."

"Really?"

"Well Duh, why do you think I'm here?"

"To set things straight?"

"Exactly"

"Is it too late to talk this through with her?"

"It's never too late"

Wilson then quickly grabbed his coat, ran down to the entrance door, jumped into his car and went off to Cuddy's to give it another shot. Trisha with a smile on her face, slowly talked into her earpiece that she had hidden in her ear.

"Alisa, Joel his headed your way"

"Got it, over and Out" replied Alisa

Wilson was nervous as a teenager waiting for his first date as he approached the front door and gently knocked on it. Alisa and Joel were hiding behind the thick bushes. After several knocks Cuddy finally stepped out, in a robe, hair tousled and tears stained cheeks...she had been crying.

Seeing Wilson made her want to jump for joy but a small part of her was telling her to close the door in his face, she didn't deserve him but her heart told her to let him in.

"Wilson, what brings you here?"

"Can I come in we have to talk about reconciling our relationship"

Cuddy's heart sang for joy, forgiveness was hard to get in this world so she took to opportunity to seize it. So she stepped aside and Wilson shuffled in.

Cuddy took a seat on the couch and Wilson sat opposite to her.

"Trisha, told me what happened after I stormed out"

"Tragic isn't it?"

"No, not really look I'm still angry with you about the thing with House, if you were lonely and needed someone you could've just talked to me"

"I know and I feel so bad about what happened, it just got out of hand."

"Do you love me Lisa?"

"God yes and I made a huge mistake when I slept with House"

"Well I love you enough to forgive you and give you another chance besides I now know how my ex wife felt when I cheated on her."

Cuddy laughed while at the same time cried and flew into his arms, the two sharing a beautiful hug. Alisa and Joel who were watching through the window with huge smiles on their faces as they watched Cuddy and Wilson head off to the bedroom to "make it up to each other."

"Alisa to eagle one"

"listening"

"Mission accomplish"

With that Trisha sighed a sigh of relief, at least that part was over but she still had the issue of Wilson's friendship with House to deal with.

She was now worried about Cameron working with House, knowing that House will do anything to destroy Cameron's life after what she did made her stomach turned. It made her feel uneasy. Why was she feeling this way? Her instincts were telling her that House was planning something but she didn't know what so the only way for her to deal with this was to get either Grace or Adam to keep a very close eye on House's every move. She didn't trust him at all.

As Trisha went to her car she turned to see House staring out of his balcony looking at her. Her body shuddered he was definitely planning something. It was now time for her to turn into bad cop and no longer play the game by the rules. She will play House's game however she will play by her own rules and the streets never do play fair. She gave him a glare that shot daggers at him, almost like a warning to him to back off or feel the full force.

"This job is turning me every which way but loose" muttered Trisha as she drove home listening to that song.

**I've always been the kind of man who doesn't believe in strings ****Long term obligations are just unnecessary things ****But girl you've got me ****thinkin****', while I'm drinking one more beer ****If I'm headed for a heartache, then why the hell am I still here**

**I'm ****testin****' my resistance and its ****wearin****' mighty thin ****I got the ****feelin****' I should leave before the roof caves in ****My mind tells me to move along but my body begs me stay ****And now I feel the need to hold you**** close and love the night away**

**While you're ****turnin****' me ****Every which way but loose ****You turn me every which way but loose ****Inside the fire's ****burnin****' me ****In mind you just keep ****turnin****' me ****Every which way but loose ****Baby there's no excuse ****To turn me every which way but loose**

**When the sun comes up in the ****mornin****' it should find me someplace new ****But right this minute all I want is to lay here next to you ****Those memories still keep ****callin****' me from somewhere in my past ****Better hurry if they want me cause I can feel me fading fast**

**While you're ****turnin****' me ****Every which way but loose ****You turn me every which way but loose ****Inside the fire's ****burnin****' me ****In mind you just keep ****turnin****' me ****Every which way but loose ****Baby there's no excuse ****To turn me every which way but loose **

Well that's it for now, House's thoughts are a major hint on what is to come and will become tragic. If you have any ideas on how to go about this then I'm open to it. Please Review, tell me what you think.


	4. Let me be your wings

**Let me be your wings**

It had been 3 months since the incident at the hospital and House was becoming increasingly frustrated with his failure to win Cameron over. He had the impression that she caught wind of his little scheme; Trisha's street fighters were there whenever Cameron had to work close to him, and they were watching him like hawks. He couldn't make a move without them knowing about it, he didn't know who was watching him, when or where but he knew they were watching him. They knew he was up to something and wasn't about to let him win. House knew that Trisha was cheating, she knew all about him and his past, she was the queen of the streets. Trisha never played the game by the rules she preferred to play by her own. Trisha went by the law of the streets and the streets were never known to play fair. He was outnumbered one to a couple thousand, Trisha had connections both in high and low places, and she studied him and his game very closely and now she was playing his game but the thing was he was no longer playing by his rules, he was playing it by Trisha's rules.

Cameron wasn't helping either, she kept her distance from him, made sure she was never alone in the same room as him, if she were to work a late night shift she made sure that either Trisha, Chase or Alisa was with her. She only spoke to him when she truly had to and when she passed him she would pass him a polite 'hello'. Trisha had told Cameron to watch herself when around House and warned her that she had a feeling that he had something planed and of cause Cameron believed her because she trusted Trisha's instincts.

Cuddy and Wilson's relationship was going along smoothly, he picked her up from work every night to have dinner at either his place or hers, now and again going to a restaurant or hanging out at the night club where Trisha's boyfriend Alex runs. Cuddy and Wilson had been trying to have a child and succeeded on their fifth try, Trisha threw a massive party for everyone. Cameron cracked and finally admitted to Wilson and Cuddy that she was the one who planned for Wilson to catch House and Cuddy together on purpose. Both Cuddy and Wilson was shocked and a little bit angry but forgave her because if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be as happy as they were now.

Cameron and Chase's relationship was sweet as heaven; Trisha was kept on her toes trying to make sure that House wouldn't do anything to sabotage Cameron's happiness. Ever since she caught wind on House's plan Trisha had been using all of her cunning skills that she knew to prevent House from doing such thing. However something at the back of her mind just kept on nagging at her, telling her, warning her, almost like a prediction that something was going to happen and there wouldn't be anything that she could do to prevent it. She sure hoped that it wasn't true.

House and Wilson were struggling to patch up their relationship but they were getting there, they were back to having their lunch chats and their heart to heart talk now and again and even Wilson started to come around to his place and vice versa but had found some trouble getting in since he was now living in Cuddy's place.

Trisha and her street fighters were at their usual meeting spot downtown Jersey.

"Well, so far so good street fighters of New Jersey, you have done an excellent job keeping House at Bay, but it's not over yet. As you all know House is a determined and a stubborn man and will not rest until he has accomplished his mission and that is to ruin my sister's life and we can't let him win"

"But Trisha, don't we have other responsibilities to worry about?" asked Alisa.

"Yes we do"

"First squad patrol the south side, second squad you take the North side, Alisa, Joel, Serena, Adam you are with me in the West side and Alex you take your squad to the main roads" yelled out Trisha

"What are you thinking?" asked Adam

"Something has been nagging at me for the past five weeks; I keep on seeing Cameron in tears in my dreams and no matter how hard I try I can't shake the feeling that something tragic is going to happen, I fear that it has something to do with me"

"Maybe House has given up, so far all of his attempts proved to be a failure, Cameron stands up to him just fine and she has got you and us" replied Serena.

"Yes I know but what happens when we have to go away to help the FBI or the CIA with cases and Chase has to go to a conference and she is left vulnerable to House and his manipulations, he succeeds on seducing her then she is practically receiving the kiss of death"

"Do you think that something will ever happen to you?" asked Joel

"Yes, I know that one of these days I won't come home alive, every street fighter ruler must see their time with death. A street fighter's rule rises and falls like the sun, I know that I won't be able to cheat death forever and when that time comes which I have the feeling it will come very soon Cameron will have to deal with that in the best possible way, promise me you will look after her for me, I don't want to leave her alone in this world"

"We will be there for the both of you until death, that's what mates are for" said Alisa patting Trisha's shoulder.

Trisha offered her a weak smile. She knew that her time with death has almost arrived she just didn't know when or where.

Arriving home after her daily street patrol, Trisha flopped on her bed exhausted from her day's work. She busted a major drug and weapons scheme, arrested 35 gangsters and two major drug lords and tracked down a missing daughter. Tritter was very grateful to Trisha, Tritter and herself had been working together for five years and where the best investigation team that any police squad had. They made sure justice was served.

Trisha got up and put on a pair of baggy pants and a long sleeved top and crept into the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka cruiser and while creeping back into her bedroom she quietly opened up the door to Cameron and Chase's room only to find them snuggled up in bed together. Trisha crawled into bed slowly drawing to covers closely to her and putting on her stereo at a low volume so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping couple and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning after breakfast was done and the daily report came through, Chase went to work, Trisha did her usual street patrol and after that was done she drove Cameron to work and went in with her.

"Dr Cameron can I see you for a moment?" called Cuddy

"Yeah sure"

"As you know the benefit is on tomorrow night"

"Yes"

"You picked out your dress?"

"No, going to do it this afternoon"

"Oh my god, same here, I was going to ask if you and Trisha could come with me"

"Oh will be happy to come with you right Trish?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun"

"Are you coming too Trisha?"

"Yeah Ally Cat got tickets for me, Chase, Alisa, Joel and Serena"

"That's great, I have one problem though"

"Oh what will that be?" asked Trisha

"We only have the band up to 8:30pm and the benefit goes on until 10:30pm"

"We can help you out in that department"

"We can?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, you can sing a duet with Chase"

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"Come on Ally have you ever heard yourself and Chase?"

"But we only sing for fun"

"Yeah and this isn't? Come on you and Chase sing beautifully and if it makes you feel any better I will sing as well and maybe me and the gang can come up with some dancing street fighting style, what do you say?"

"Oh alright"

"Great, is there anything you want us to do?" asked Cuddy.

"No you leave it all to me, I've got a major entertainment system and we will just hook it all up after the band leaves, it only takes about ten to fifteen minutes"

"You are the best" said Cuddy

"Aw shucks, I just love music"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was not looking forward to this benefit, he hated benefits. He hated the fact that Cameron is going to show up with that pretty boy wombat drooling all over her. Wait what, was he jealous, no of cause not. Oh hell he was, he knew he had feelings for Cameron, the thought of her being with Chase burned a hole through his heart.

_"Snap out of it Greg, you want to seduce Cameron and ruin her life, you have nothing for her"_

He looked snazzy in his black tux; it was enough to make a dozen women faint because he had such a hot body.

The benefit started off normally, Cuddy introducing guests and welcoming everyone, the band was playing, people laughing and talking, people gambling and people eating and drinking. House caught up with Wilson and Cuddy who were sitting together very closely. Cuddy was rubbing her stomach which was starting to grow bigger; she wore a lack spaghetti strapped dress with diamonds and her hair up.

"Where is Cameron?" asked Cuddy who was getting worried, the band had finished playing ten minutes ago.

"Probably making out with wombat" grumbled House.

"I saw Trisha and some of the street fighters setting up the equipment and the dancers are getting ready, I saw Cameron earlier she was with Chase dancing to that Dean Martin number" said Wilson

Foreman came in and hugged Cuddy and shook hands with House and Wilson, it was a long time since they saw him and was happy to finally see him again.

"Hey, long time no see, we missed you here" said Cuddy

"Yeah, work is very busy at Mercy's"

"Well done" muttered House and Foreman nodded to him knowing that it was as good as it's going to get.

"Heard Cameron and Chase are together and you are pregnant, a huge congratulations"

"Yeah, Chase and Cameron are together and singing together, Trisha says that she has a beautiful voice and thankyou"

"How far along?"

"Three months"

"Cool" replied Foreman who sat down next to House.

House was anxious and a bit nervous to see Cameron in a dress; he hadn't seen her all night. He remembered seeing her in that gorgeous red dress that nearly made him faint so he was curious to see what she would wear tonight.

The first performances were from Trisha and the street fighters dancing to the song "I believe in a hip hop fashion which got everyone on their feet dancing and singing to it. Loud applause and cheers were heard throughout the room.

Trisha sung her number on the piano, Elton John's Can you feel the love tonight? One of her many favourite songs, everyone was mesmerised by her, Cuddy and Wilson slowly got up and swayed to the piano melody it wasn't long until Trisha had everyone paired up with a lover swaying on the dance floor, everyone but House who watched Trisha gracefully sing with the song. He had no idea that Trisha was so musically gifted.

It then came to the big finale, Chase and Cameron's duet, everyone quickly made it back to their seats, eager to hear them sing. Cameron was trembling she was so nervous.

"Honey, you're trembling what's wrong?" asked Trisha.

"Nothing I'm just so nervous, I haven't sang in front of a crowd like this before"

"You'll be fine, I believe in you, now get out there and make me proud"

Cuddy stood up in front of the crowed

"Ladies and gentlemen the final performance of the night, we have been waiting for this all night please give a round of applause to Alison Cameron and Robert Chase, take it away"

Cameron and Chase then stepped out in front of the stage and the instruments started the song that Chase and Cameron was about to sing. House was immediately mesmerised by Cameron's appearance never taking his eyes off of her. She wore a Crystal blue strapless dress that had shows off her back to him with a train following her along with matching sapphire gem and diamond necklace along with diamond earrings. Her hair was out and was curled. She looked breathtaking. But she only drank him in more when she started to sing along with Chase. House swore to himself that was one of the most angelic voices he had ever heard.

Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you far beyond the stars Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything we´re dreaming of will soon be ours. Anything that you desire,anything at all.

Everyday I´ll take you higher and I´ll never let you fall. Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you knowfor another world of wonderous things. We´ll see the universe and dance on Saturns´s rings. Fly with me and I will be your wings.

Anything that you desire,anything at all. Everyday I´ll take you higher and I´ll never let you fall.

(You will be my wings) Let me be your wings(You will be my only love) Get ready for a world of wonderous things (Wonderous things are sure to happen)

We´ll see the universe and dance on Saturn´s rings. Heaven isn´t too far. Heaven is where you are, Stay with me and let me be your wings.

With that everyone gave the singing couple a standing ovation, people cheered, whistled and stamped their feet. Cameron and House locked eyes and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. There is no way he was going to sleep tonight. He could never hate her. He loved her and he was too scared to show it.

"Aren't they just fantastic?" yelled Cuddy

Cameron and Chase shared a kiss before running off together backstage to a beaming Trisha.

"Wow, those two can sing!" said Foreman applauding madly.

"Yeah, who knew" replied Wilson

House couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of there, it should've been him who was standing up on that stage singing with Cameron and now he had lost his chance.

"You were great, said Trisha hugging Cameron.

"I haven't felt this good in ages" replied Cameron

"Alison, I've got to go, it's an emergency" said Chase

"Ok"

I've got to get something in House's office, I'll be back" said Cameron

Trisha only nodded; House would've went home by now so there was no harm in letting her go alone. Big mistake.

Cameron ran up to the diagnostic apartment only to be greeted with a low lamp light.

"Oh no"

House was there

Cameron slowly crept inside looking for her handbag that she left this afternoon, she was about to give up and leave when she heard a husky voice.

"Looking for this?"

Cameron came into the office only to be greeted by a set of piercing blue eyes holding up her Guess handbag that Trisha bought for her on her birthday.

"Umm yeah thanks"

Cameron's heart was thumping loudly in her ears, she was in love with Dr Gregory House and she couldn't wait for him so she went with Chase, she was kidding herself when she said that she was over him. She took the bag from him and their fingers brushed sending volts of electricity up their bodies and both quickly pulled back.

"Saw your performance" said House in a bitter voice

"Yeah"

"I didn't know you could sing"

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me and you'll never know those things"

She turned on her heel and went for the door, but she forgot all about how fast House can move. Before she knew it House had grabbed hold of her wrist, pulled her body flush against him and backed her up to the wall.

"When are you going to stop playing these games huh? It's either you want me or the wombat, it can't be both."

"I'm over you!" spat an angry Cameron.

"No you're not, you love me and you will always pine for me like I pine for you" purred House as he nuzzled her neck.

Cameron couldn't think, having her body pressed up against his was doing wonderful things to her, she could barely think straight. Her legs became shaky and she gripped on to the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and pulled him to her. Her breathing become very shallow, House started to leave delicious and tortuous kisses up her neck and bit on a sensitive part that made her moan. His kisses travelled up her neck, nipped on her earlobe and trailed along her jaw line and now he was millimetres from her lips.

"Are you going to let me be your wings tonight?" asked House in a slow seductive voice his eyes showing a mixture of love, lust, frustration and anger.

Cameron picked up her mobile phone and called Trisha while staring at House, never breaking the eye contact.

"Hello"

"Trisha, tell Chase I'm not coming home tonight, I'm staying at Mel's place, she just got dumped" remembering the call she got earlier this morning.

"Yeah, heard about it, I'll tell him"

"Thanks"

Cameron shut off her phone she shoved it in her bag and quickly but swiftly wrapped her arms around House's neck a pulled his lips down to hers for a hot and devouring kiss.

"Your place"


End file.
